My Abusive BoyFriend
by InoxxHyuga
Summary: The boy she loved...hit her...often. The boy she befriended...cared for her...But never helped. A boy she never meet...loved her...and saved her. Ino's POV partly.
1. His eyes

My Abusive Boyfriend

_The boy she loved...hit her...often. The boy she befriended...cared for her...But never helped. A boy she never meet...loved her...and saved her._ _Ino's POV (partly)._

AGES:

Ino: 16

Gaara: 17

Neji: 17

Sasuke: 16

Shikamaru: 16

Sakura: 16

Naruto: 16

Kiba: 17

Temari: 18

The ages and grades the ages don't really match but I don't care. Let's just pretend Neji, Gaara and Kiba have late birthdays. Um… oh yeah, I gave the chapters two names I'll tell you why in the last chapter

**R****emember these three things**.

--Unless I say otherwise it is Ino POV

--The OC's Char Bios are on my page

--Review!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: As much as I want to…I don't.

Chapter 1- His Eyes/ The Ones I Love (d)

My blue eyes cried many tears but hid them from the rest

His green eyes show evil enough to scare the very best

My eyes show love and his show hate, but hand in hand, we walk

A boy from school says "hi" to me; 'Green Eyes' dares me to talk

I close my mouth and lift my head; a fake smile is on my face

He wraps his arms around me tight and then quickens his pace

I feel someone closely watching me, from the alleyway

I look over and see no one, but feel the gaze does stay

The eyes they watch me with such intent as if to save my soul

I laugh lightly as I wonder, "what fool would have that goal"

I feel his gaze is closer now, but there's no one in sight

His eyes watch me, a silent gaze. His eyes? The color white

'Green Eyes' calls me by my side. But I didn't hear him right.

He calls again, no response. He counts backward from four

And when I did not answer him, I slowly hit the floor

'White Eyes' who watched me protectively I felt his gaze no more

"Gaara! Why'd you do that?!" Sasuke yelled quietly, running to help me.

Gaara glared coldly at him and he stopped in his tracks.

"I mean where someone could see you" he added.

Gaara turned his gaze toward me. I try to hold my tears in. Sasuke is Gaara's best friend. He is one of the few people who knows how Gaara treats me. None of my female friends even know. Sasuke has good intentions, but of course, he's afraid to defend me. Afraid of his evil. Afraid of the gourd on his back. Afraid of his eyes. Everyone was no one in their right mind would ever confront Gaara. I stood up and dusted myself off. Stood in front of Gaara and replaced my fake smile. The smile that keep me out of trouble with him. The smile that hid my sorrow. The smile that kept away suspicion. The smile I always wore. The only one I knew.

"Ino" he called me again.

"Yes, Gaara?" I replied as if nothing had happened.

"Get in" he ordered opening my door on his car.

He walked around the car. Sasuke who was already in the car, leaned forward to ask me if I was ok, I nodded. Gaara got into the car and drove off. School had started about six months ago. Gaara and I were the "ideal couple", everyone, that is, everyone but Sasuke and three others, thought we were so happy together. They saw his coldness as a form of protection over me. When actually it was possessiveness. As in I am his, I belong to Gaara, and he _owns _me.

I can't help thinking about the boy with the white eyes. I hadn't seen his face only his eyes. When I looked toward him he turned abruptly and ran. But I had seen his eyes. His wide pupil less eyes. I had never before seen eyes of that color. They'd shown concern, and kindness, yet, at the same time they showed anger and hatred. But, not directed at me, but at another. I turned to Gaara and sighed. We had finally arrived. We exited the car and headed for homeroom.

"Good morning class" Yuri sensei said. "Today we have a new student joining us." Sighs were heard from the class.

"Now, now settle down." She turned to the door and motioned for him to come in. When he came in I noticed something.

"Those Eyes" I whispered under my breath.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: Why'd you have to make me such a chicken? I'm not scared of Gaara.

Gaara: Glares Evilly

Sasuke: hide behind Neji

Neji: He's not afraid at all

Ino: Review Please!

Ino (me): That's my line!

Ino: well that's my name.

Ino (me): stares blankly Review!


	2. See through my lies

My Abusive Boyfriend

_The boy she loved...hit her...often. The boy she befriended...cared for her...But never helped. A boy she never meet...loved her...and saved her._ _Ino's POV (partly)_

Disclaimer: If I did own Naruto I wouldn't be writing a FAN fiction. But I am, so I don't.

Hi welcome to chapter two of My Abusive Boyfriend! Sorry it took so long. I kind lost interest in the story and started working on another, but when my interest came back I wrote three chapters on paper and lost it. So now I'm trying to recreate them.

REVIEW:

"_Good morning class" Yuri sensei said. "Today we have a new student joining us." Sighs were heard from the class._

"_Now, now settle down." She turned to the door and motioned for him to come in. When he came in I noticed something._

"_Those Eyes" I whispered under my breath._

--

"Please, introduce yourself." Yuri sensei said to the new boy.

"Hyuga Neji?" Sasuke's voice said from behind me.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Neji said "long time, no see."

He walked up the belcher-like desks toward where Sasuke was. As he walked his eyes never left me. Gaara glared at him, but he didn't flinch. He glared back with an even more deadly look. No one has ever looked at Gaara that way, if they wanted to live that is. Soon the ten minutes were up and the bell rang. Sasuke, Gaara, and I got up to walk to math class. Neji didn't get up but his eyes followed me out of the room.

When we got to the class we set in our normal seats. I was sitting next to Gaara and Sasuke sitting behind us. My best friend Sakura was sitting in the same row on the other side of the room. As soon as the bell rang a boy with blond hair and electrifying blue eyes ran in and set in front of me. He turned toward me and smiled brightly.

"Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto." The boy said.

Gaara shot him a deadly glare. Naruto shivered and turned back around.

"You know," Naruto turned back to face us. "You should be more careful of who you talk to like that"

"He's not worth it" Sasuke whispered so Gaara wouldn't kill the boy.

Gaara grabbed my hand and squeezed it, hard. I leaned over to him and whispered in his ear. "Gaara, please stop. It hurts."

"Good" he squeezed harder.

Sakura saw it. She let out a little 'awe'. She couldn't see that his grip was crushing my hand that his strength was making me bleed, that he was intestinally making me lose circulation in my hand. Sasuke knew what Gaara was doing but only looked away. When he had finally released my hand I covered it with my other hand so that no one could see the blood.

When the class was over I washed the blood away in the bathroom. Sasuke walked with me to our next class. Luckily I didn't have this class with Gaara. By the time we'd gotten to class Neji was already there. He looked down at my hand I immediately covered it with my other hand.

"What happened?" Neji looked into my eyes

Sasuke looked at me as if telling me to answer. "I accidentally stabbed myself with my compass." I looked down as I spoke. I couldn't look in his eyes and lie.

He looked at me strangely; I knew he didn't believe me. Neji reached into his pocket and pulled out an Ace Bandage. Sasuke took it and wrapped my hand.

"I'm Neji. What's yours?"

I looked over at Sasuke.

"Can't you think for yourself?" Neji asked "Do you have any freedom? Do you need Sasuke's permission to speak?" His voice got louder with that last question.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Neji stop! You're badgering her!" Sasuke yelled quietly.

"Yeah you'll stop me." Neji said in a hushed tone. "It's nice to meet you, Ino."

'What!! How does he know my name? I never got a chance to tell him. Who is this boy?' I thought.

My thoughts were interrupted by the bell ringing.

"Class has begun. Everyone please take your seats." Kenji sensei started. "Mr. Hyuga, you may take a seat next to Miss Hanaru."

Sakura waved so he would know who she was. Neji walked back to his seat. We were sitting in alphabetical order so I was in the back, but I could still here their conversation. I guess you can say I was eaves dropping.

"Hi, I'm Sakura."

"Neji"

"Are you new here?"

"Yeah, I just moved to Suna."

"Really, do you know Naruto? He's new too."

"Yeah he's like my best friend."

"Hey you two should have lunch with me and my friends."

"Sure, why not."

"Great, meet us outside the Cafeteria. I already told Naruto, so he'll meet us there too."

All though the class Neji was in my head, I was constantly looking at him as he worked. He knows something. I know he does. When the bell rang Neji walked out with Sakura. I met Gaara by the cafeteria. I smiled as I approached him. I wrapped my arm around his neck. He stopped talking to his friend mid-sentence; his arms were around my neck. I kissed him passionately. I could feel 10 angry eyes on me, they were glaring holes into my back. When the bell rang everyone went in and got their food. At one table all of my friends set together. Sakura, Temari, Shikimaru, Kiba and Akamaru, and Tenten. Neji and Naruto were with them. I, of course, set a table with Gaara and Sasuke. Two of their friends set with us. I think their names were Kenji and Zetzu.

"Hey Guys" Kenji said.

"You two still coming to hang out tonight?" Zetzu Asked.

"Yeah, we'll meet you in front of the school." Gaara looked up at them. "Go away."

"Sorry man." Kenji said.

"Just, calm down" Zetzu said.

When they were out of earshot Gaara turned to me I heard Sasuke swallow.

"Me and Sasuke will be home late tonight. You know the rules, right? No phone calls, the only guest aloud are Sakura and Temari, don't answer the door, and have dinner ready when we get home." Gaara warned, "Got it?" I nodded "Do you want to know to know what will happen if you disobey?" I looked down and shook my head.

Gaara stood up. Sasuke and I followed suit. We followed him to elevator, which students aren't suppose to use. We took it down to the the basement. My heart was racing.

--

Ino: wow now I'm scared for the next chapter

Neji: that's not fair a cliff hanger

Gaara: Well...How much longer before I kill someone.

Ino (me):very

Sasuke: why can't you settle with torture and pain.

Gaara: not enough blood

Ino (me): Anyway please review. At least three might make me write faster. Look out for Chapter 3 coming soon to a computer near you.


End file.
